Por um Beijo
by Mione Ootori
Summary: O que um beijo pode fazer a você? Contém Spoiler. Você foi avisado.Estou completamente ciente que isto não se trata de um resumo... Mas lhe asseguro que o short está melhor
1. Chapter 1

**_Título: Por um Beijo_****_  
_****_Autora: MionePotterlove_****_  
_****_Shipper: Harry/Hermione_****_  
_****_Gênero: Romance_****_  
_****_Spoiler: 1° ao 6° livros_****_  
_****_Status: Em andamento_******

**_Só pra lembrar: Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem. Triste, porém fato. _**

**_Ímpeto_****  
****_Flash-back_******

**_Quando, no entanto, me despedi de Harry àquele dia, não imaginei que hoje, quase cinco anos depois, estaríamos tão mudados. Não sei, ao menos, se estou preparada para essas mudanças..._**

**Lembrança****  
****-Eu sempre vou amar você – disse lhe dando um abraço.**

**Quando se afastaram, Hermione tocou o rosto de Harry. – Eu também – ela sorriu o fitando – Sempre vou amar você – a mulher beijou seu rosto.**

**Eles se abraçaram novamente e logo depois, Harry foi ao encontro de Gina, que estava a alguns metros de distância deles.****  
****Ela sorriu para si mesma enquanto os outros dois se afastavam, hoje havia feito vinte e um anos e seus dois melhores amigos vieram lhe cumprimentar. Mas a tarde veio e passou rápida. Assim, eles tiveram que ir, pois Gina ainda tinha planos para a noite.**

**Hermione ainda custava a acreditar que Harry estava casado com a ruiva. E ria disso, não entendia no que Harry tinha te diferente para não poder casar jovem. "E ele só tem vinte anos..." vinha sempre a sua mente.****  
****Talvez estivesse com um pouco de inveja, quem sabe? Seu relacionamento com Ron havia sido (há quase quatro anos atrás) um fiasco e perdurou por um semestre longuíssimo para o gosto de ambos... Quando o mesmo finalmente acabou, nenhum dos dois realmente se queixou. "O caso era que brigávamos mais que nos beijávamos...".**

**E ao contrário do seu relacionamento com um Weasley, o de Harry parecia expandir a cada dia, e quando a morena achava que não ficaria maior, eles cresciam em intimidade ainda mais. Algumas vezes, não suportava ficar na presença do novo casal vinte de Hogwarts... Por tolo despeito. Por mero desalento, talvez. Porque não se sentia tão bem quanto achou que estaria quando os olhos do coração do seu melhor amigo enxergassem Gina... Não que a afinidade deles a magoasse, mas de fato, era um incomodo, simples e pequeno, mas ainda assim um incômodo... Por sorte, passou.**

**Contudo, ainda era estranho demais ver uma aliança em seu anelar esquerdo. Uma bela aliança de compromisso. Talvez porque sentisse em Harry imaturidade, ou melhor, por achar Harry imaturo. Harry, no entanto, demonstrava o contrário sempre que tinha oportunidade – ao ver dela – sendo em atitudes ou em seu modo de ser.****  
****Isso, certamente, fora o mais difícil para a morena, Harry não era mais aquele menino que entrara em Hogwarts sem saber, por assim dizer, o que era magia... Ele era um homem de família agora, com trabalho, sonhos que estavam, graças a seus esforços, se concretizando, amado e feliz.**

**-Pelo menos é o que diz - Hermione murmurou.**

**Ela odiava admitir esse outro "segredinho", mas há algum tempo Harry perdeu a transparência, ao menos para ela, pensava. Não conseguia saber mais se mentia ou não, só algumas vezes, quando conseguia penetrar em sua alma, mas Hermione julgava que conseguia "lê-lo" por ele ter permitido. ****  
****Fim da Lembrança**

**_Cheguei à Londres faz pouco mais que três horas, me instalei no meu antigo apartamento, tomei um banho rápido, pus uma roupa escura e me dirigi o mais rápido possível para a igreja. Cheguei praticamente no fim da missa... As pessoas já estavam saindo, mas continuei forçando passagem. Por fim consegui chegar na primeira fileira de cadeiras, onde sabia quem estaria lá._******

**_Sentei-me ao seu lado sem dizer nada, esperando que percebesse minha presença - suas mãos estavam segurando a cabeça, cotovelos apoiados nas pernas. -, ele me olhou de lado. Os mesmos olhos verdes com aquela intensidade incrível. Olhos verdes onde pude ver a tristeza que Harry me deixou achar... E sem mais, eu o abracei, forte. Tentando, mesmo sabendo que não haveria resultado, sugar, liquidar a angustia dele._******

**_Nesses últimos anos realmente tudo mudou, Harry é pai agora. De uma linda menininha que se chama Ágata, tem dois anos. Sou sua madrinha, creio que um pouco distante... Mas gosto demais dela. Ágata é quase uma copia exata de Gina, até os olhos são idênticos, de um azul brilhante. Acho que a única característica que "puxou" do pai foram os lábios._******

**_Eu hoje moro na França, fui transferida para lá alguns meses depois de Ágata nascer.Namoro Hugo Faterni há três anos, e estamos relativamente bem. Antes, eu trabalhava com Harry no departamento de mistérios, agora, estou no departamento de mistérios da França, ajudando em uma pesquisa._******

**_-Eu não queria me atrasar, me desculpe – disse depois do abraço, que durou um longo tempo. – Eu sinto muito. Queria ter vindo mais cedo. _******

**_-Mione – me interrompeu. – Não se preocupe. Eu sei o quando você esteve ocupada. E sei que você só soube... – ele suspirou. – dois dias depois do-_******

**_-Eu sei – murmurei tocando seu rosto. – Mas eu realmente queria vir, Harry. Queria estar aqui para lhe apoiar._******

**_-A Sra. Weasley tem me ajudado muito, assim como Ron – o olhei tristemente. – Você ainda é minha melhor amiga, Hermione – ele deu um leve sorriso. – E eu sei que se você pudesse, estaria aqui. Mas você tem a sua vida - suspirei um tanto queixosa e então levantei meu rosto rapidamente para olhá-lo._******

**_-E o bebê? – Harry pareceu revigorar com a pergunta._******

**_-Uma menina, está bem, mas ainda está no hospital. _******

**_Sorri aliviada. – Já escolheu um nome?_******

**_-Sim. Lílian._******

**_-Belo nome – disse o olhando de lado. – E a Ágata?_******

**_-Está com a avó. Não quis trazê-la para cá._******

**_-Acho que foi melhor..._******

**_-E você fica quanto tempo por aqui?_******

**_-Apenas três dias... _******

**_No mês passado, fevereiro, Gina foi levada ao hospital com dores de parto, dois meses antes do ideal... Havia inúmeras complicações no parto e nas circunstâncias do caso fora realmente sorte que a criança tenha vivido. Imagino o quão doloroso isso tenha sido para Harry e como fora atingido com o impacto da notícia._****_  
_****_Quando recebi aquela notícia, me deixei cair no sofá de casa. Harry, enquanto me dava a notícia, estava com a voz calma, mas muito distante... Não sei ainda de onde ele tirou as forças para me ligar. Perdi a fala e não me recuperei até o moreno me chamar, para ter certeza que ainda estava na linha._******

**_Infelizmente, não pude estar aqui naquele mês, não me liberaram. Fiquei deprimida e quase joguei tudo pro alto para estar no enterro de minha melhor amiga, Hugo acabou me convencendo que não seria isso que Gina gostaria que eu fizesse... _******

**_-E como você está? E o Hugo?_******

**_-Bem. E com novidades – olhei para meu colo, meu rosto queimava. – Estou noiva – falei baixinho._******

**_-Perdão?_******

**_Concentrei toda minha, er, coragem e o encarei. – Estou noiva._******

**_Harry pareceu um tanto quanto chocado, depois ele sorriu e me felicitou me dando um breve abraço. – Há quanto tempo?_******

**_-Cinco meses. _******

**_Ele conseguiu sorrir marotamente. – Finalmente, hã! Já não era sem tempo – por instinto revirei os olhos. O que há demais? É apenas um noivado. Não é uma data marcada para o casamento._******

**_Acho que ficamos em silêncio por mais de quinze minutos, antes de eu tocar sua mão e chamá-lo para irmos embora._****_  
_******

**_Mesmo tendo meu apartamento, acabei por ficar nesses três dias hospedada na casa de Harry, que estava sozinho. Ele estava demonstrando uma força para as outras pessoas que, eu sabia, não tinha – e nas duas noites anteriores eu pude vê-lo quase em desespero e tristeza. Na minha frente ele esmorecia como se perdesse toda a vivacidade que tinha com as palavras: "Eu estou bem, vai dar tudo certo. Eu sei"._******

**_Sua filha ficaria alguns dias na casa da avó com os tios, enquanto meu amigo resolvia algumas pendências. Como por exemplo, resolvera abandonar o trabalho. Agora que estava sozinho e ficaria – assim que Lílian pudesse vir para casa - com duas crianças em casa, sendo uma, recém nascida, teria que dispor de tempo integral. A Sra. Weasley, ontem, tentou convencê-lo de que essa opção não seria a melhor, mas Harry fora e estava irredutível._**

**Lembrança****  
****Seu segundo dia na casa de Harry. Hermione estava tentando fazer de tudo para apóia-lo, mas algumas vezes Harry ainda se fazia de forte. Não querendo discutir com ela, não querendo falar de nada que se referisse a Gina.**

**-Deixa que atendo – ela falou se dirigindo a porta.**

**-Titia! – exclamou tentando "se atirar" para a morena.**

**A Senhora Weasley estava à porta com Ágata no colo. A cumprimentou e pôs a criança no colo de Hermione, já que Ágata queria lhe beijar.**

**-Oi amorzinho – Hermione disse sorrido enquanto a menina beijava seu rosto carinhosamente. – Harry está na sala, Molly.**

**-Obrigado querida – disse a mulher lhe dando um pequeno sorriso. – Harry, querido, como você está? - Hermione vinha logo atrás trazendo a menina no colo, observando a cena.**

**-Estou bem, Molly. E você?**

**-Papai! – chamou estendendo as mãozinhas. **

**-Estou bem – ela suspirou. Hermione se dirigiu a Harry para esse pegar a filha. – Desculpe vir sem avisar, mas a ruivinha aqui queria muito vê-lo. E quando soube que a Mione estaria aqui, então... **

**Harry sorriu. – Oi Ágata.**

**-Tá dodói? – ela perguntou olhando com a cabeça de lado. – Vovó disse...**

**-Só um pouquinho – respondeu. – Mas quando te vi passou! – a menina tocou o rosto dele e beijou seu rosto.**

**-Amo você, papai.**

**-Também amo você – falou dando um selinho no nariz da garota.**

**-Você não está pensando mesmo em largar o emprego não é? – Molly perguntou.**

**-Estou sim.**

**-Ei Ágata – Hermione chamou. – Que tal comer um pedaço de bolo lá na cozinha?**

**-Ah. Eu quero! – foi ao encontro da morena, lhe dando as mãos.**

**-Por que, meu filho?**

**-Sra. Weasley, tenho muitas responsabilidades. Tenho que cuidar das minhas filhas.**

**-Mas eu posso fazer isso.**

**-Não. Elas são minhas filhas. A Sra. Já cuidou dos seus sete filhos. Eu posso cuidar das duas.**

**-Mas Harry...**

**-Perdoe-me Molly se estou sendo grosseiro. Mas nada que você faça irá me convencer do contrário.**

**-Estou apenas dizendo que posso ficar com elas enquanto você trabalha... E-**

**-Já me decidi, Sra. Weasley.****  
****Fim da lembrança**

**_A verdade é que o moreno nunca precisou trabalhar... Com a herança que herdou de seus pais e de Sirius, poderia viver sem mover uma palha. E com as bonificações do emprego que tinha e que recebera ao derrotar Voldemort, sua vida estava positivamente boa._****_  
_****_Harry, no mesmo dia em que a Senhora Weasley veio, foi ao ministério resolver o assunto da sua demissão. Chegou em casa umas três horas depois, e com uma boa notícia: Não precisaria largar o emprego, poderia trabalhar em casa, quando tivesse um tempo livre. E o ministro ainda lhe dera alguns meses de férias para que pudesse cuidar das responsabilidades... _******

**_Hoje é minha última noite na casa de Harry, amanhã bem cedo voltarei à França. Para minha realidade..._****_  
_****_Estamos sentados no sofá, Harry está deitado em meu colo, me fazendo relembrar dos tempos de Hogwarts. _******

**_-Eu sei que um dia tudo vai passar – ele murmurou de olhos fechados, enquanto eu acariciava seus cabelos. – Mas não sei, Mione. Vai ser tudo diferente a partir do inicio da semana. _******

**_-Se você precisar, posso vir alguns dias - ele se levantou para me encarar. – Eu não sei, talvez ficar mais alguns dias... Posso telefonar para Paris, dizer que houve imprevistos._******

**_Ele sorriu agradecido. – Obrigado. Mas não quero atrapalhar você – disse arrumando meu cabelo. E então abaixou os olhos._******

**_-A Gina sempre amou você, Harry. E tenho certeza que onde quer que ela esteja não quer você triste – Harry tornou a me encarar. Ele suspirou._******

**_-É só um tanto difícil para mim – fechou os olhos._******

**_-E eu entendo - um toque tão leve, quase inexistente, minhas mãos na face dele... Harry abriu os olhos, e agora nós estávamos nos fitando. – Ela sempre te amou, Harry – murmurei me aproximando._**

**Êxtase momentâneo****  
****Ela não podia... Mas sua cabeça não estava a pensar direito - seu cérebro parecia ter perdido a capacidade de raciocinar, de ser lógico, eloqüente -, seu coração estava acelerado, sem condições de perceber o que realmente estava acontecendo consigo. Sinceramente, ela apenas sabia que estava no sofá, com Harry Potter bem a sua frente.****  
****Aquele era Harry! Seu melhor amigo, que ela estava ajudando... Ajudando a... A? Sim, sim... Ajudando a passar toda sua tristeza e tentando lhe revigorar.****  
****O que diabos Harry pôs na bebida? O que diabos estava acontecendo com ela! O que estava fazendo? Tinha que se afastar.****  
****_"Afastar? Ah! Sim. me distanciar, me separar... Meu Deus, eu ainda estou em dúvida... Ao menos ele não se afastou... Não! De novo não! De volta aos dezessete não! Eu rezei tanto para que esses tempos passassem rápido. E agora isso..." _**

**Os lábios dele, eles eram imã? Estava tão difícil afastar-se...****  
****Hermione mordiscou o lábio inferior de Harry. Ela precisava experimentar, seu tempo de infância e indecisão já haviam passado, não poderia perder uma oportunidade, não importa o quão atípica seja esta. Suas mãos encaminharam-se para os cabelos negros do homem, e se perderam lá... A mínima percepção dela (a que ainda resistia), pôde contentar-se com as mãos de Harry, uma em sua cintura, a outra tinha um leve toque em uma de suas pernas. Ele queria também? Antes que formulasse uma resposta, Hermione puxou um pouco o cabelo do amigo, trazendo-o pra si, seus lábios mais firmes. Ela se sentiu puxada e também sentiu a língua de Harry rosar nos seus lábios. Era como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por ela, começando dos lábios, e dirigindo-se para todo seu corpo. Como se a eletricidade chegasse pela primeira vez numa cidade, ela quase pôde distinguir os fogos de artifício que estouravam em algum canto remoto da sua mente. ****  
****Eles se afastaram sem ar. Hermione tinha os olhos chocados, estes fitando os olhos verdes.****  
****Fim do mesmo**

**_-Me desculpe... – murmurei olhando-o extasiada. _******

**_Harry, ainda pude perceber, deu seu primeiro sorriso genuíno. Sorriso maroto. – Você não precisa se desculpar... Isso um dia iria acontecer. Acho que nós não agüentamos a curiosidade – dei uma risada nervosa. – Além do mais, um beijo não vai afetar nossa amizade, muito menos seu relacionamento com Hugo. Por via das dúvidas, isso não vai sair daqui, não falo se você não falar – ele ponderou pensativo. – Além do que, todo mundo sabe que a gente se ama – ele deu uma risada, e beijando minha testa, se despediu – Durma bem, Mione._****_  
_****_Fim do Flash-back_**

**Num suspiro cansado a mulher, sentou-se em sua cama. ****  
****"Já deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo" pensou enquanto arrumava as malas. Mesmo tentando, a mulher não conseguia esquecê-lo, aquele momento efêmero... ****  
****Ela sorriu com amargura, como um único beijo poderia lhe revelar tanto de si?**

**"Ah! Hermione... Você deveria ser mais previsível"****  
**** >>>  
****Oie. Tudo bom?****  
****Vocês não sabem o quando foi difícil para eu postar esse short... Pra variar, queria ter feito uma continuação... Mas minha criatividade não estava muito animada não. Toda vez que escrevia não achava que estivesse boa, aí, adiava e adiava postar essa parte – que por sinal, até que gostei... (milagre! XD).****  
****Tenho isso daqui há tempos, mas só tive coragem de postá-lo agora, primeiro porque: como já havia dito, queria fazer um segundo capítulo. E segundo: eu nem tinha um nome para ele – por sinal, to achando esse nome completamente pobre, mas eu acho que nunca fui boa em títulos...****  
****Bom, enfim, seria legal se alguém comentassem, porque eu to mesmo precisando de comentários...****  
****Beijos,****  
****Yasmin**

**P.s.: Se o fiction estiver confuso... Me pergunte que estarei satisfeita em responder suas dúvidas.****  
****Este fiction tem continuação e que logo será postada.**


	2. Chapter 2

O avião pousou finalmente, ela já não agüentava mais aquele lugar fechado. Suspirando em alívio, retirou o cinto de segurança. Ela odiava voar.

Faz um ano que tudo aconteceu, e agora Hermione voltava à Londres, desta vez, permanentemente.  
Não havia mais motivos para continuar na França, seu trabalho estava acabado. E desde aquele dia, com Harry, não conseguia se dirigir a Hugo. Não que de fato se arrependesse de algo... Mas olhar aquele rosto "apaixonado" lhe fazia sentir-se desleal. Acabou contando tudo uma noite depois de sua chegada, e se surpreendeu em quanto fora um alívio.

Flash-back__

_-Estava com tanta saudade! – exclamou indo ao seu encontro. A mulher suspirou quando ele a prendeu em um abraço apertado. – Esperei você a noite inteira ontem. Pensei que iria me visitar assim que pusesse os pés em Paris – disse fazendo bico.___

_-Eu sinto muito Hugo, estava muito cansada. ___

_-Eu te perdôo – riu-se dirigindo seus lábios ao dela, Hermione desviou o rosto instintivamente.___

_-Precisamos conversar. Agora – completou quando o homem tentara mais uma vez beijá-la.___

_Hugo a soltou, sabia que quando ela fazia assim não adiantaria insistir. – Sou todo ouvidos – retrucou sentando-se no sofá.___

_Hermione lhe deu as costas ponderando, a última coisa que queria era magoá-lo. – Hugo. Eu gosto muito de você – ela disse voltando a olhá-lo.___

_-Que bom – ele disse, a morena pediu para não ser interrompida.___

_-Mas eu descobri que não o amo – ele franziu a testa. – Eu tentei, eu juro – continuou balançando a cabeça lentamente. - As coisas nunca vão como planejamos.___

_-O que está tentando dizer, Mione?___

_Ela suspirou. - Que eu não sou para você. ___

_Ele se levantou aturdido. – Como é? Você, simplesmente, "não é pra mim"? O que é isso? – indagou se aproximando dela. – O que houve, Hermione? Há três dias nos estávamos felizes por estarmos noivos e, de repente, você muda de idéia? O que aconteceu na Inglaterra?___

_-Tudo que não deveria ter acontecido, ou talvez... Tudo que já deveria ter acontecido – ele a fitou confuso. – Como você sabe, fui para Inglaterra para resolver assuntos pessoas.___

_-Você foi a um culto, em homenagem a sua amiga que morreu.___

_-Exatamente. Entretanto o que eu resolvi... ou deixei pendente na Inglaterra, ultrapassou os meus limites de discernimento – o homem estava cada vez mais confuso. Hermione desviou o olhar para suas mãos. – Hugo, eu sinto muito – murmurou enquanto retirava o anel que se encontrava no anelar direito. – Eu não posso mais.___

_-Por que não? – indagou nervosamente olhando-a segurar a aliança.___

_-Eu não amo você. Não quero te ferir, não que me ferir.___

_-O que está te levantando a fazer isso? Eu só quero entender... Por quê.___

_Ela fechou os olhos por um segundo, tocando os lábios. O gosto de Harry a inundando, como se uma onda a estivesse engolindo. – Eu beijei meu melhor amigo.___

_-O que!___

_-Foi o que ouviu – ela o encarou. – Eu o beijei. E o pior de tudo, eu não me arrependo de tê-lo feito. E é por isso que não posso estar com você. Não sou alguém que traí, mas, ainda assim, aconteceu. Eu sinto por ter sido desse modo, não foi minha intenção magoá-lo – ela lhe estendeu a aliança.___

_-Você... O beijou. E está acabando todo nosso relacionamento por isso?___

_-Exatamente.___

_-Eu não consigo acreditar.___

_-Hugo, não espero que possa me perdoar. Sei que o único perdão que realmente desejo é o meu próprio – ele a olhou surpreso. – Não ache que seja pretensão minha. É que, antes de tudo, preciso me desculpar pelo o que eu fiz a você, não adiantaria nada se você me perdoasse e eu não me sentisse bem com este perdão, por achar que não o mereço.___

_-Você o ama? – ele murmurou olhando para os pés.___

_-Há muito tempo – disse delicadamente. – Mesmo sem admitir.___

_-Não creio que precise de meu perdão. Você está certa, não sou hipócrita, teria feito a mesma coisa se tivesse a oportunidade de beijar quem eu realmente amo. No meu caso – ele sorriu tristemente. – não poderei mais o fazer – Hermione desviou olhar constrangida.__  
_ Fim do Flash-back

Ela esperou um dia inteiro até ir a sua casa. Agora, estava a porta esperando que a mesma fosse aberta.  
Ouviu um barulho de trinco e logo depois Hermione pôde ver um Harry todo molhado e com um maço de cabelos vermelhos seguros firmemente em seu braço esquerdo.  
Ela ouviu risadinhas e só então percebeu que, na verdade, os cabelos vermelhos era uma de suas filhas. A menininha em seu braço não poderia ter mais de dois anos, o que a fez supor que era Lílian, a mulher se surpreendeu ao se deparar com os olhos da menina, estes, eram tão verdes quanto os do pai.

-Oi Mione! – Harry disse num sorriso. – Desculpe-me a demora para atender, mas é que eu estava dando banho nessas sapecas – disse levantando Lílian que se pôs a rir.

Hermione o olhou em confusão, que logo foi esclarecida quando Agatha apareceu por trás de Harry, segurando sua perna e com um sorriso alegre.

-Titia! – a menina que estava enrolada em uma toalha maior que ela foi ao seu encontro e lhe abraçou as pernas.

-Olá, meu bem – Hermione lhe pegou no colo. – Terminou de tomar banho?

-Ahram. E molhamos papai também! Olha – ela apontou ainda sorrindo. – E ah! Deixa eu mostrar! – falou lhe olhando e saindo de seu colo, correndo novamente para o pai. - Essa é Lílian, minha irmãzinha, ela não é linda!

-Muito linda. Como você – Agatha deu uma risadinha olhando o pai. Lílian olhava a mulher com curiosidade e ainda ria no colo de Harry.

-Lily – Agatha chamou. – Essa é a Tia Mione. Nossa Tia! Como o tio Rony, Fred, Jorge, Carlinhos e Gui!

-Ti! Ti! – 'falou' estendendo o braço para a morena.

-Eu posso? – perguntou a Harry, que apenas sorriu.

Quando Hermione segurou Lílian, a menina começou a bater palmas, sorrindo e gritando animadamente "Ti! Ti!". Hermione apenas abriu um sorriso grande. Lílian era uma graça, assim como sua afilhada.

-Meu merlim! Como sou mal-educado... Entre Mione, por favor. E não repara na bagunça, Joana sempre arruma, mas tem aqui três pessoas para desarrumar tudo novamente... – ele disse sorrindo. Ela o fez, ainda com a menina de olhos verdes no colo. – Ei mocinha, vem cá com o papai, vem? – Harry chamou Lily. – Agatha, amor. Venha pôr uma roupa. Fique a vontade, Mione – ele disse enquanto subia.

Ele desceu com as crianças devidamente secas e arrumadas, dele não se podia dizer o mesmo...  
Sorrindo, Harry desceu, as mãos dadas as duas crianças, na mesma hora que a porta era aberta e uma voz de mulher soou.

-Cheguei! – dizia ela.

Hermione paralisou por um instante, antes de virar o rosto para encontrar uma mulher que aparentar ter uns trinta anos. Harry sorriu. – Deixe-me as apresentar. Esta é Hermione Granger, minha melhor amiga, Joana. E Hermione, essa é Joana Parker.

-Olá – Hermione disse estendendo a mão, sendo cumprimentada em seguida.

-Oi! – era uma mulher loira de os olhos azuis grandes. De algum modo, a lembrava Luna.

-Apresentações feitas... Vamos ao que interessa. Gostaria de comer alguma coisa?

-Não obrigado.

-Nada, tem certeza?

-Oh. Tudo bem... Eu aceito uma xícara de chá.

-Seu desejo é uma ordem – ela sorriu.

-Deixe-me fazê-lo – Joana se ofereceu.

Agatha puxou Hermione, para estar se sentar no sofá. –Tia, é verdade que vai ficar pra sempre aqui? - Harry as acompanhou, de mãos dadas a Lílian.

-É sim – a menina pulou em seu colo.

-Vai ficar aqui conosco também?

-Oh, não querida... Eu tenho minha própria casa – Agatha pareceu decepcionada. – Mas venho lhe visitar muitas vezes, até você enjoar de mim.

-Eu não vou enjoar! – disse convicta saindo do colo dela. – Vem Lily, vamos na cozinha, você quer biscoito? – a outra ruivinha sorriu, sorriso este, sem a maioria dos dentes.

Hermione riu olhando para Harry. - Desculpe Mione, não pude deixar de reparar – ele disse olhando-a curiosamente. – Sua aliança, onde está?

-Ah. - ela olhou para as próprias mãos, não sabia que Harry havia reparado naquele detalhe. – Bom, nós rompemos – ela disse voltando-se para o amigo.

-Eu sinto muito.

-Não sinta. Estou bem melhor assim – ela lhe assegurou.

-Aquele rapaz. Hugo é o nome dele, não é? – ela assentiu. – Muito burro se me permite dizer.

-Não, ele não é – Hermione contestou sorrindo. – Eu que rompi nosso compromisso.

Harry fingiu-se escandalizado. – Por que motivos?

-Coisas minhas.

-Certo, acho que é a minha deixa. Algo como: "deixa de ser intrometido Potter!"

-Você não muda não é?

-Por que o faria?

-Como vai a vida? – ela mudou de assunto. – As meninas dão muito trabalho?

-Que criança não dá trabalho? – ele retrucou num sorriso. – As coisas aqui não mudaram muito depois de sua saída. Apenas com uma menininha a mais.

-Como não? E a Joana – ela se forçou a indagar marotamente.

-Não! – falou a encarando. – Não é nada disso.

-Relaxa garoto, eu não disse nada – retrucou irônica.

-Mas pensou! A Joana é uma ajuda, mandada pelo ministério.

-Que bondade da parte do ministério.

-Não sabe o quanto – ele ergueu a sobrancelha no mesmo tom jocoso dela. – Me diga, o que aconteceu entre vocês. Quero dizer, eu pensei que chegaria aqui casada.

-Você não vai querer saber realmente – e antes que Harry falasse mais alguma coisa, ela foi para a cozinha.

-Ti! – Lílian correu ao seu encontro o mais rápido que suas perninhas podiam.

-Cuidado meu bem! – Hermione exclamou a segurando a tempo de impedi-la de cair. A menina não pareceu se importar, pois apenas ergueu a mão e lhe ofereceu o biscoito que tinha na mão. – Obrigada! – disse pegando-o. – Quer ajuda Joana? – perguntou deixando Agatha se enroscar em suas pernas. Estranhando a demora da mulher para fazer um simples chá.

-Não, não é necessário. Eu apenas não sei fazer funcionar essa, essa coisa! – disse apontando para o fogão. – Esqueci minha varinha em casa...

Hermione assentiu. – Não é tão difícil assim – lhe disse, deixando Lílian no chão. – Apenas gire o botão e aperte o outro, com um raiozinho. Isso, muito bem!

-Ai Merlim! Eu sou uma negação sem minha varinha... Como vou fazer para preparar o almoço?

-Eu posso ajudá-la.

-Não mesmo – Harry disse entrando no lugar. – Deixe-me fazer a comida. Joana, você pode...?

-Agatha, venha cá. A Srta. Hermione precisa se locomover – disse rindo. – venham meninas, vamos ver desenho?

Hermione ia acompanhá-las, mas Harry segurou seu braço. – O que significa "Você não vai querer saber realmente"?

-É tão... Pouco que não tem importância.

-Então me faça o favor de dizer. Por que você o fez?

Ela suspirou - Por que eu disse a ele a verdade: eu nunca o amei – ela retrucou desviando o olhar. - Contei que havia te beijado. E que não era justo um relacionamento assim.

-Mione! Foi só um beijo.

-Não, não foi Harry. Esse é todo o problema – disse olhando-o – Tenho que ir.

-Não, você não tem – falou firmemente, ainda a segurando. Ela o encarou surpresa. – Quero que me explique.

A mulher franziu a testa. – Explicar o que? Eu já disse o que queria saber.

-Não. Sabe que não – disse em tom baixo. – Hermione, por favor – pediu.

-O que quer que eu diga! Que estive iludida por todo esse tempo? Que eu não consegui parar de pensar naquele beijo? Que eu me descobri apaixonada por você? Está bem, Harry. _Eu estou apaixonada por você_! – ela disse muito rapidamente e num tom baixo. – Eu posso ir agora? – perguntou fitando-o.

-E por que eu deveria deixá-la ir? – a morena estava incrédula. - Dê-me apenas um motivo, um bom motivo.

-Como se não bastasse o fato de ter me exposto a você – retrucou parecendo irritada.

-Não seja tola...

Ela riu sem vontade – Tola?

-Não precisa fugir de mim. Nada vai -

-Mudar, você iria dizer? - ela fechou os olhos e tentou novamente afastar o braço, em vão. – Você não percebeu que talvez eu não queira tudo igual? – murmurou olhando-o. – Eu cansei, Harry. Não quero mais apenas sua amizade... E, sejamos francos, é tudo que você pode me oferecer agora – disse sorrindo fracamente. - Então, deixe-me curar do que você me fez. Deixe-me conseguir me livrar do que você me lembra...

-Não vou deixá-la afastar-se de mim mais uma vez – retrucou franzindo a testa.

-Não é uma escolha sua.

-Eu não deixarei, Hermione. Nem que para isso... - a mulher o encarou, Harry desviou o olhar. – Eu amo você – disse retirando a mão do braço dela.

-Não diga isso! – falou exasperada. – Você não tem o direito de fazer isso comigo.

-Tenho. Tenho todo o direito. Olhe para mim – falou seriamente. – Preste atenção. Estou dizendo que te amo.

-E eu não acredito em sequer uma palavra sua.

-O que quer que eu faça?

-Deixe-me ir, antes que tudo de bom que temos desapareça.

Balançando negativamente a cabeça, Harry se aproximou mais uma vez dela. Hermione se esquivou, mas não foi o suficiente. Ele a encostou à parede da cozinha. – Você pode acreditar que um dia nossa amizade possa se quebrar? – indagou fitando-a. – Porque eu não. Sabe o motivo? - ele suspirou sob olhar nervoso de Hermione. – Todos, sem exceção, sabem o quanto nos amamos. E por mais que quisesse nunca iria conseguir se afastar de mim. Esse é o motivo do seu retorno a Londres, não é Hermione?

-Se você sabe a resposta – murmurou virando o rosto.

Harry fez questão de, delicadamente, voltar o rosto da mulher para si. – Então, por que ainda assim quer tentar se afastar?

-Talvez eu não tenha uma escolha melhor.

-Fique aqui comigo!

-Não posso! Isso me feriria demais.

-O que você quer ouvir? – indagou olhando-a nervosamente, suas mãos em sua face.

-Nada que você, realmente, possa me dizer – retrucou sentindo lágrimas precipitarem-se de seus olhos. Ela os fechou forçando-se a não chorar. - Então é isso. O que eu quero ouvir só pode vir de você. E você não pode dizer... Porque... – ela soluçou, fechando com mais força os olhos. – Porque você nunca irá me-

Então Harry a beijou e Hermione se rendeu por inteiro àquilo. Seus braços enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, sem a intenção de deixá-lo se afastar. Seus corpos o mais junto que poderiam chegar. O desespero presente naquela caricia era tão aparente que chegava machucá-los. Não fisicamente, era mais, era cerne. As lágrimas dela ferindo-o mais do que qualquer maldição e, toda dor que Harry sentia, era transpassada para aquele beijo.

-Eu sempre vou amar você – ele disse segurando seu rosto. – Pode dizer quantas vezes quiser que não a amo, não importa... O que sinto nunca mudará ou quebrará ou sumirá... E nada que possa dizer, vai me fazer deixá-la se afastar mais uma vez de mim.

Fim¬¬

_"Ok" eu pensei "Deixa-me postar logo antes que desista e jogue fora isso daqui..." Na verdade, ainda estou pensando seriamente na possibilidade...___

_Fiz agorinha... Então desculpe-me os erros... Eu não corrigi porque se o fizesse não postaria essa continuação - muito da bizarra por sinal.__  
__Bom, mas ainda assim... Comentem, votem e opinem, Ok?___

_Beijão,__  
__Yasmin___

_PS: Ficou com uma cara de que precisa de continuação ou é minha imaginação?¬¬ __  
__PS2: Está confuso? Eu achei tão estranho... Mas sei lá._


	3. Chapter 3

**Incredulidade Quebrada**

Obs.: Como devem perceber, a primeira parte do fiction é do anterior, isto é, de "Amo-te, acredite".

_**Cair Em Você**_

Então Harry a beijou e Hermione se rendeu por inteiro àquilo. Seus braços enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, sem a intenção de deixá-lo se afastar. Seus corpos o mais junto que poderiam chegar. O desespero presente naquela caricia era tão aparente que chegava machucá-los. Não fisicamente, era mais, era cerne. As lágrimas dela ferindo-o mais do que qualquer maldição e, toda dor que Harry sentia, era transpassada para aquele beijo.

-Eu sempre vou amar você – ele disse segurando seu rosto. – Pode dizer quantas vezes quiser que não a amo, não importa... O que sinto nunca mudará ou quebrará ou sumirá... E nada que possa dizer, vai me fazer deixá-la se afastar mais uma vez de mim.

Hermione o olhou com dor, queria tanto acreditar em suas palavras... Mas lhe revoltava a possibilidade de Harry apenas sentir pena dela. Não precisava de sua compaixão.  
–E-eu tenho que ir – murmurou e, antes que seu amigo pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ela aparatou. Para longe.

Harry suspirou. Porque, com ela, tudo deveria ser do modo mais difícil?

-Titia! Venha assist... – Ágata franziu a testa. – Cadê a tia Mione, papai?

-Ah querida... Ela já foi.

-Mas sem se despedir?

-Ela estava com pressa, meu bem. Mas pediu que desse um grande beijo em você e outro em sua irmã.

Ágata fitou por um minuto o pai, depois sorriu desconsertada. – Não ia doer se perdesse um pouquinho de tempo comigo e com a Lily...

-Outro dia sua tia volta, e, desta vez, sem pressa – a menina assentiu, logo voltando para a sala de estar. – Eu acho – disse para si mesmo, ponderando.  
&&&&&

**Quase um mês depois**

A área de alimentação do ministério estava no mais absoluto silêncio. Mas Hermione Granger, que se encontrava ali reescrevendo um relatório, não permaneceria muito tempo só...  
A porta a sua direita foi aberta e ela, instintivamente, levantou a vista, para no segundo seguinte desejar nunca tê-lo feito.

Harry Potter a encarou sorrindo levemente, dirigindo-se ao seu encontro. – É impressionante como você conseguiu fugir de mim todo esse tempo. Nem parece que estávamos no mesmo local de trabalho. Às vezes, Srta. Granger – disse com um pequeno sorriso. - Você ainda consegue me espantar com seu brilhantismo.

-Não estou fugindo de você – atalhou sem olhá-lo, no entanto. Encontrando um bom momento para recolher seu material e, o mais rapidamente que pudesse, sair dali...

Ele a ignorou. – As meninas estão com saudades... – ela elevou a vista penalizada. - Eu estou com saudades – falou com suavidade a fitando. Hermione desviou o olhar, levantando-se. – O que há em mim de tão horrendo que você não suporta ver? – o moreno indagou franzindo a testa.

-Não diga tolices, Harry – murmurou ainda se forçando a fitar o material que tinha em mão, ao invés dos olhos verdes dele.

O moreno suspirou cansado. – Vamos lá, Hermione. Admita! Está me evitando.

-E se estiver?

-Preciso saber o motivo – soou como se fosse óbvio.

Ela riu sem emoção. – Motivo algum.

O moreno franziu a testa. – Não é o momento para ironias.

-Harry, não há nada – disse se dirigindo à saída. Ele continuou imóvel.

-Te assustei, não é? Com o que disse da última vez que nos vimos.

Ela parou, balançando a cabeça, antes de se voltar para o homem. - Absolutamente. Eu, primeiramente, teria de _acreditar_ em você, para me assustar com esse seu _repentino amor_ - retrucou de modo mordaz, sem esconder sua amargura.

O homem suspirou – Então, este é todo o problema...

-Não vejo problema – Harry a encarou com incredulidade. – É um simples fato: Somos e seremos sempre os melhores amigos, e só.

Harry balançou a cabeça. – Você não entende? – Hermione o fitou sem expressão, algo a prendia naquele lugar, obrigando-a a escutá-lo. - Desde quando, a partir daquele dia, há pouco mais de um ano em minha casa, continuamos a ser apenas os melhores amigos!

Hermione pestanejou, antes de retrucar sem segurança: - Pare com isso, eu não preciso ouvir...

-Que belos melhores amigos, hein Hermione? – replicou com sarcasmo aproximando-se, a morena fez questão de retroceder um passo. Harry parou, respirando fundo.

-O que quer dizer?

-Desde quando um melhor amigo prefere ficar afastado? Desde quando se evita? Por que tanto foge? Quando seria tão mais fácil se deixar ficar...

-Desde que um desses amigos se descobriu apaixonado e por alguém que não pode lhe corresponder... Desde que um desses amigos pode estar se ferindo _ao seu lado_ - retrucou seriamente. – Porque mesmo que fugir não seja a melhor opção e que me machuque o fazer, estar ao seu lado me põe louca... Não sou tão forte quando pensava, Harry.

-Por que você não me deixa te mostrar? Que eu-

-O que? – ela interrompeu. – Que pode _se esforçar_ para _tentar_ se apaixonar por mim? Que se sente aterrado e culpado pelo que me fez! Francamente, Harry, eu prefiro o meu modo.

-E qual é o seu modo? – indagou secamente. - Se afastar até ver se pode passar? Se consegue fazer sumir! Sinto lhe informar, querida, isso não dará certo.

-Você não sabe do que está falando.

Harry sorriu fracamente. – Infelizmente, eu sei.

-Como pode saber o que sinto! Você sequer deve ter passado por isso em sua vida – ela o recriminou nervosa.

-Está enganada. Outra vez.

Hermione fechou, com a mão livre, os olhos. Sinal de enfado. – Isso não nos levará a nada. Então, deixemos como está, está bem? – disse e com isso lhe deu as costas, mas não pôde se mover... Suas pernas não obedeciam. Ela não tinha certeza se queria sair dali, e deixar (ou fugir, como quiser pensar) mais uma vez a Harry.

-Não! – Harry disse bruscamente. – O que eu devo fazer para que acredite em mim? – ele indagou andando a passos largos ao seu encontro. Ficando a alguns centímetros atrás dela.

-Olha Harry – a morena tornou a olhá-lo, assustando-se com a proximidade e, de modo irrefletido, quis dar um passo para trás, mas o homem a impediu segurando seus braços.

-Só... Diga olhando-me – ele pediu devagar.

Ela afirmou. – Apenas esqueça, certo? Não entende que fazendo assim só torna tudo mais doloroso? – indagou sem ar. – _Eu sequer consigo estar desse modo com você que sinto ganas de te beijar_ - segredou com sorriso triste.

-_Então por que não o faz?_ - Harry murmurou de volta, acariciando, agora, sua bochecha.

-Não faça assim... – pediu retirando lentamente, quase sem vontade, a mão do amigo de si. -** Sabe o quanto te quero.**

-Pois eu também te quero.

Hermione o fitou, cansada de fazer e refazer a muralha entre si e Harry.  
Era uma batalha perdida, já sabia... Mas lhe lacerava a idéia de tê-lo apenas porque a Harry lhe compadecia. Sentir horror de imaginar que Harry pudesse sentir pena de si e isso lhe bloqueava a possibilidade de ver que, talvez, seu melhor amigos de anos, pudesse estar falando a verdade. Que pudesse a amar tanto quando ela a ele...

Hermione olhava fixamente os olhos verdes do moreno. Eles brilharam de uma forma tão impressionante... Será que deveria, ao menos uma vez, olvidar sua consciência? Ela, sua consciência, parecia muito enfada com tudo que Harry lhe dissera. Insistia com a morena que não lhe desse ouvidos...  
Mas, sinceramente, Hermione não estava certa se poderia esquecer as palavras dele. Não tinha certeza _se queria_. Lhe era muito mais apetecível a idéia de que Harry Potter também lhe amava.

-Por que você é sempre tão cética! – ele indagou num tom exasperado, ainda que a olhasse com carinho. – Por que prefere ser racional até nesses momentos? Por que não se deixa, ao menos uma vez, cair? Sem saber ou planejar sequer o que vai passar daqui a dois minutos! Será que terei de lhe dar um tratamento de choque para que perceba que, _por Deus, Hermione!_, Eu AMO você! Não é passageiro! E isto, nem toda sua razão irá mudar – ele suspirou. - O que você quer que eu faça para provar de uma vez por todas que o que sinto é tão real que chega a ser palpável e qu-

Sem mais, a morena o interrompeu, sorria calorosamente. - Calasse Potter, apenas me beije... "_E que eu caía de vez, finalmente, em você..._" ponderou se acercando do homem.

Fim  
&&&&  
Para ser franca até que me diverti escrevendo mais essa parte de "Por um Beijo". Há tempos não conseguia escrever nenhum short e já estava me dando nos nervos...  
Desculpem-me os erros e desculpem-me também por ter separado mais essa parte, mas é que faz um longo tempo (pelo menos eu acho) que escrevi "Por um Beijo" e "Amo-te, acredite" – esse nome também já está me irritando - que achei melhor fazer assim.  
Espero que curtam e até a próxima,  
Yasmin  
PS: Juro que me esforcei. Perdoe-me a demora. Espero que curtam... E, por certo, comentem...'  
&&&&


End file.
